What Iv'e Always Wanted
by Sabriel-and-Destiel-luvr
Summary: Yay wincest! My first fanfiction :3


Sam and Dean Winchester walked into the crowded pub. Music blazed in their ears and bright lights flashed as they weaved through the drinkers towards the bar. They had just finnished a job in San Fransisco involving a demon that they exorcised.

"Two beers please" Dean said an older man who was behind the bar.

The man reached under the counter and pulled out two beer bottles. He opened them on the counter and slid them over to the brothers. Dean took a swig from his drink, Sam glanced over at him. He couldn't help but notice the smooth curve of his brothers neck. The way his adams apple bobbed up and down his throat as he gulped down the alcohol. The way his lips were pursed around the bottle. How soft they looked. What it would feel like to touch his own to Deans.

Realising what he was thinking about and that he had actually been staring at Dean for about a minute, Sam snapped back into reality and sipped from his own drink. Luckily Dean hadn't noticed anything. There was a moment of silence in the bar, exept for the babble of people talking, as the music track changed.

A young brunette came and sat on the empty seat next to Dean. She twirled a lock of her shining hair around her fingers as she sipped from a glass full of red liquid. Looking over at Dean, she said something that Sam couldn't hear over the music. Whatever she'd said, it had caught Deans attention and he turned his back on Sam to fully face the stranger.

A strange feeling bubbled up inside of Sams stomach. He suddenly slammed his beer bottle down on the counter and stood up. Dean and the girl jumped at his sudden action and looked at him. Sam turned and pushed through the crowd.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean call behind him "Sam?"

Sam barged through the door and onto the street. He leaned against the brick wall and huffed. Dean came following through the door in a burst of noise that went muffled as the door slowly closed.

"Sammy whats wrong?" Sam wasn't completely sure what was wrong, he didn't know what to say. But as he took the time to think about it, he came to realise something.

"Sam?" Dean was standing next to him now, looking worried.

"Dean," Sam wasn't sure exactly how to say this "I, I want,".

"Want what? Come on Sammy you can talk to me"

Years of waiting, wondering if this moment was even going to come, now was the time to fess up. He turned around and looked his brother straight in the eye. "I want you"  
>Dean looked puzzled.<p>

"What?" Sam twisted and pulled Dean, pinning him against the wall, holding his wrists.

"Sam what the," the rest of his sentence was cut short by Sams lips smacking against his own. To the larger hunter it felt better than he could have ever imagined.

His brothers lips pressed into his and Sam wanted to never let go.

"Sam!" Dean had managed to break free and was resisting Sams hold on him "What are you doing?"

"I already told you," replied Sam as he moved his hand right down to Deans hip "I want you"

Sam made an attempt to lock lips again but Dean pushed him off.

"What the hell, we're brothers!" he shouted, people across the street looked at them "This is wrong!"

Sam swiftly moved so his body was right up against his brothers and gripped his hips.

"Does it feel wrong Dean?" he asked, and with that he swooped down and embraced the other hunter for a second time.

To his pleasant surprise, Dean kissed back. Sam wrapped one arm around his back, forcing their bodys closer, and the other hand was in Deans bristly brown hair. Dean had both his arms on his brothers waist. It was true, it didn't feel wrong to him, it felt natural and it felt good. He couldn't explain it.

Sam decided to go a little further and he plunged his tounge down Deans throat. He swirled his muscle around the hunters mouth and he could taste the recently consumed alcohol. He traced his tounge along every crevase in his brothers mouth and enjoyed the feeling of having Deans own tounge in his mouth. People across the street were staring at them, Sam didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that Dean was his. They broke apart gasping for air.

Sam recovered quicker and dived at Deans neck. He lightly ran the tip of his tounge up his brothers throat and slipped one of his hands down to his ass as he did so. Dean jumped a little as Sams large hands clenched around his backside, but he enjoyed it all the same.

"I've wanted this for so long" Sam gasped between pecks at his brothers earlobe.

Now it was Deans turn. He spinned round, forcing Sam to be pressed up against the wall this time. As he took control of kissing his brother he slipped his hand under Sams shirt. Feeling his firm abs and outlining every crease with his fingers, he noticed the larger hunters abs weren't the only thing that was firm. Looking down Dean saw that his brother was at least half hard. Dean looked at Sam who blushed.

He slid his hand down into the front of Sams pants, feeling for his dick. When he found it he massaged it with his hand, warranting a pleasurable groan from Sam. Dean unbuttoned the top button of Sams pants and yanked out his brothers cock, in public, and started to pound it up and down. Sams groaned as his dick swelled in his brothers hands, he never knew Dean had this in him, never knew he was just as hungry as he was. But he was loving this side of Dean.

The door to the pub opened and out came the young brunette who tried to hook up with Dean. What she saw was Dean pressing Sam up against the wall, their lips ferosiously merged with eachother and Deans hand clenching Sams manhood which was hanging out of his pants and slowly dribbling cum onto the pavement below them in a small puddle.

"What the fuck?" she screamed. The two brothers paused and broke apart, looking at the girl.

"Holy crap!" she shouted. Sam and Dean smiled, then continued their embrase and hand job.

Dean pumped harder and faster this time sending hot cum splashing onto the pavement. They both wanted her to know that they were taken. "Oh god!" she said, and she turned and practically ran down the road in her high heels, wanting to get away from that sight.

"How 'bout we take this to our room?" Dean said.

"Sure" Sam smiled and he tucked his throbbing cock back into his pants.

They both made their way quickly to their apartment where the burst through the door, already stripping of their jackets. Locking the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed, they proceeded to flop onto one of the single beds. Dean on top of Sam, they impatiantly tore of eachothers clothes in between kisses. Sam had always thought Dean had a good body but had only just appreciated it. When it got to the pants, Dean pulled off Sams, leaving him lying there with nothing on while he stripped off his own.

Now they were both naked and Dean was sitting between Sams legs, examining his body with lustrous hunger in his eyes. When his gaze met Sams crotch what he saw was a fully erected and swollen dick.

Without warning, Dean lunged down and planted Sams cock inside his waiting mouth. Sam let out a loud moan of suprise and pleasure. Dean could feel Sams bristly pubic hair prickle his tounge and cheeks. Adding his hands, Dean started pumping and like milking a cow, out came streams of white cum that poured straight into Deans mouth. Sam moaned louder this time, his hands clenching the bed sheets. Dean swalowed the seed and took his mouth and hands away.

He lightly traced Sams length and back up again with the tip of his tounge causing more cum to spill. Dean brought one of Sams balls into his mouth and tounged it lovingly. "Fuck!" Sams excalimed.

It felt so good to Sam right now. Having his brother touch him in this way. Dean pecked his way up Sams toned chest until their heats were equal with eachother. They wrapped their arms around eachother as they passionately reunited their mouths.

"Dean," Sam gasped "I want you inside of me"

His brother smiled. How could he resist that face?

Skillfully flipping over his larger brother he positioned himself above him.

"You sure you ready?" Dean asked. "As ready as I'll ever be"

Dean started by going down and licking his brothers entrance, using his spit as a lubricant. Swirling his tounge around Sams sensitive nerves. He pushed his tounge into Sam, tasting his brothers goodness, causing Sam to shout "Fuck!"

"Dean, please" Sam pleaded. Dean smiled. He slowly pushed his hardened manhood into Sam. His brother moaned audibly. His tunnel was stretching open and made his ass hurt, but Sam relished the pain, he wanted it to be there, he wanted his ass to still ache the next morning.

Dean slid into Sam as far as he could go and then started pulling out slowly, then pushing back in. In, out, in, out, in, out. "Faster" the larger hunter moaned. Obediantly Dean picked up the pace, thrusting himself into his brother faster and faster. Doing this sent wight hot pains of pleasure up Sams body as Deans heat slammed against his prostate. Orgasm after orgasm went through Sam each time Dean slid deep inside him. Another started before the previous had ended. "Fuck, oh Dean!"

Torrents of hot cum was spurting everywhere, from Sam it was going onto the bed sheets and Dean was pouring inside of Sam. For a while the only sounds coming from their room was the sound of Sams moans, Deans grunts and the continuos smacking of Deans hips against his brothers ass cheeks.  
>As they reached their peak, Dean started to slow.<p>

He finally stopped and collapsed into the bed, huffing, his dick still imbeded inside of Sam.  
>Dean pulled himself out of Sam with a quiet pop and out came the cum that oozed onto the already dirty bedsheets in a hot mess.<p>

"That was fun" said Sam.

"Yeah, how did it happen?" asked Dean

"I'm not sure, does it matter?" Sam said and he snuggled up to his brother and held his heat close to Deans.

"Not really Sammy, no" the smaller hunter replied. It was true. It didn't matter how it happened. What mattered was that they both loved it and loved eachother.

"I love you Dean" Sam whispered, about to fall asleep.

"I love you to Sammy" Dean rested his head ontop of Sams and they both lay there, sleeping.


End file.
